


Number Five

by Koffee



Series: Omegaverse [48]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Children of Characters, Family, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:49:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: Asahi and Nishinoya discover the sex of their fifth baby.





	Number Five

Aya and Asahi were setting setting out bread to proof in the backroom of the bakery while Tsubame was out in the front sweeping. As Tsubame swept the dirt from the day up into a dustpan, she was startled by the sound of the front door opening and jumped up. 

“Oh, sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” Nishinoya apologized, stifling back a laugh.

“It’s okay, I’m alright.” Tsubame scooped up the dirt and then poured it into a trash can, “Is that what I think it is?” she pointed at an envelope in Nishinoya’s hands, “Is that the sex of the pup?” 

“Yes it is!” Nishinoya excitedly exclaimed, he put his hand on his hips, proudly and called for his husband and daughter, “Asahi, Aya!”

Aya came running out from the back room and hopped over the cashier counter instead of walking around it like Asahi. 

Tsubame rolled her eyes, “She’s such a show off.” 

Aya laughed, she put an arm around Tsubame’s shoulders and kissed her on the cheek, “So, Dad what do you have there?”

Nishinoya handed the envelope to Asahi, “This right here is the sex of baby number five for the Azumane family.” 

Asahi took the envelope and picked at the flap, then asked, “Did you want to open this now, or wait until Nao and Kin come home from practice?” 

“I’d like to find out now.” Nishinoya stated. 

“Same, same!” Aya agreed, equally as impatient as her father, “We’ll just tell them when they get home.” 

Asahi and Nishinoya exchanged glances

Unknown to the parents of the Azumane children, all four kids had placed bets on the baby’s sex. Aya was the only one who bet on girl and was hoping to use her winnings to add to her savings for an engagement ring for Tsubame. Aya actually had no idea how much money she had saved up, but she’d been saving up for a ring since she was in middle school.

“Then we’ll open this now.” Asahi lifted the envelope flap and Nishinoya pulled the index card out. 

The couple paused and stared at the single word on the card and smiled.

“So, are you going to share?” Aya asked, “Am I going to have to deal with another baby brother or are you guys making me a little sister?” 

Nishinoya grabbed Asahi’s hand and gave the index card to Aya, saying, “It’s a girl.”

“It is!?” 

“Yes.” 

Aya squealed excitedly, and hugged Tsubame, she was acting as if she and her omega were the ones expecting a little girl. 

Nishinoya laughed, “Well, someone’s really happy.” 

“Of course I am!” Aya declared, “I’m going to get a little sister!”

 


End file.
